Raining Mist
by DemiGoddess007
Summary: Smoke is rejected by the one man he loves. But what happens when a certain prince comes along and shows the heartbroken Enenra what love is? Smoke/Rain *R&R please! :D*


**Raining Mist**

**Author/Main Idea:** DaPrincess007

**Details to Main Idea:** Subterranean Stepdancer

**Pairing:** Smoke/Rain

Ed Boon owns all MK characters.

This is my first yaoi story, so please bear with me! ._. I'm surprised that nobody has done this yet! Oh, well! I'll be the first! Muahaha! :)

* * *

**(Smoke's POV)**

Why? Of all people, Sub-Zero...

You chose him instead of me. That wretched being...

_Scorpion_.

I mean, what logic is there to adore him rather than me, when I'm the main one who has stood by your side throughout your entire life thus far?

The emotional pain that I felt right now wasn't like any I had ever felt. In fact, this heartache was worse than when I'd first found out that I was abducted as an orphan, burned alive, and returned to Earthrealm as an Enenra.

Tears burned down my face as I hastily walked away from the temple, into no particular direction. I didn't give a fuck about where I would be at this given moment, nor did I care if Kuai Liang became worried about my long absence from the temple all of a sudden.

My vision was cloudy and my heart was racing. Feeling rejection from the one man that I truly loved was too much to bear.

Or so I thought.

All I knew, is that I just wanted to get away from this place and be left alone...

**(3rd person POV)**

Tomas Vrbada. A man stripped away of his original human life; he walked on the surface of the Earth, dueling consistently with his demonic nature. After years of being shunned by all who he generally encountered, he finally found refuge in one person.

That man was _Kuai Liang._

Growing up in the Lin Kuei clan, he was always cast aside and mocked for his unusual powers and appearance. Even Kuai Liang's older brother, Bi-Han, made fun of the poor boy.

It was very eerie to all of the Lin Kuei members that a young boy would have the ability to turn into vapor and teleport at such vast speeds. His strange physical appearance didn't help ease the endless emotional torture, either.

Smoke had ghastly flowing white hair, along with small, catlike fangs that protruded from under his upper lip. His face was also very androgynous, which was even more of an excuse for the Lin Kuei clansmembers to harass the lonely Enenra.

And because of the constant taunting, the little boy proceeded to always wear his mask to prevent future mockery.

Of course, the only person who didn't make fun of him was Sub-Zero, whom was called Tundra at the time.

Kuai Liang actually felt sorry for Tomas, especially when he'd see the silver-haired boy running into his own chamber. Smoke would crawl up in his bed and cry himself to sleep every night. The Cryomancer would hear the agonizing sobs coming from the emotionally distraught Enenra's room.

As time progressed, Kuai Liang approached the child Enenra and soon befriended him. The two became close friends as the years went by. Eventually, Smoke began to develop romantic feelings for his best friend.

He wasn't sure how Sub-Zero would react to knowing the fact that he was in love with him. As such, Smoke kept his feelings to himself.

Shortly, after Sub-Zero had defeated Sektor and became Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, he began to have secret relations with someone.

Smoke would be in mid-conversation with his friend, before the Cryomancer abruptly cut him off. Sub-Zero would always let him know that he was heading into his room for "meditation."

At first, Tomas would just leave Kuai be. However, after a point, the silver-haired man got curious to see why Kuai Liang was "meditating" every night. Something about the scenario just didn't seem right to the Enenra, and little did he know that his curiosity would get the best of him.

It was the same story every night with Sub-Zero, and Smoke was already desperate to find out what was really going on – even if it meant that he'd have to use his invisibility powers to find everything out himself.

As such, Smoke passed by the Grandmaster's chamber one night. He overheard soft moans emitting from the large bedroom, and was very suspicious by this point.

Smoke took a deep breath to calm himself as he rendered himself invisible. The man decided to take a peek at what was happening behind the closed doors. Walking through the walls, his slate grey eyes set upon the sight before him that completely shattered his hopes of finding true love with his only best friend.

Kuai Liang was lying down flat on his bed, with his legs pried up in the air. His black hair was disheveled with his head was tossed to the side. A man, a familiar one at that, was on top of him, thrusting his hips against the Cryomancer's buttocks. His hair was dark brown and his skin was a high yellow color. Smoke squinted his eyes hard; such anger and resentment shining in those light irises of his.

_Scorpion..._ the Czech thought as he stomped back out of the Grandmaster's chamber.

Tomas deactivated his invisibility and tightly closed his eyes, squeezing his fists hard until blood slightly seeped out and dripped onto the cold wooden floor. He opened his eyes after a long moment, a plethora of indecipherable thoughts racing through his mind.

"This can't be happening..." The Enenra muttered as he shook his head, in denial of what he had just seen. He wanted to cry after witnessing his only true love being claimed by that hellspawn.

But he refused to cry while inside the Lin Kuei temple; he had a precarious urge to get away, before the envy building within his shattered heart caused him to commit hara kiri.

Smoke quickly teleported to the front of the temple and began to run away, as fast as he possibly could. Knowing the fact that the man he's in love with has decided to be with his arch-nemesis was enough to drive the man to his wit's end.

Not knowing what to do to cope with his emotions, Smoke continued to aimlessly run into the woods. He needed somewhere to go. Somewhere he could gather his thoughts, and find a way to deal with the subliminal rejection.

After a few minutes of running and wandering, the Enenra stopped and stood near the edge of a cliff. Panting lightly, he wiped the tears from his sad, grey eyes. He looked up into the sky, pondering about what could have been.

_Wow... such beautiful stars_, Smoke thought with a sigh. _It's a shame that I can't share this with you, Kuai Liang. I loved you..._

The heartbroken Enenra closed his eyes as another set of tears fell from them. He remained in that position for a few seconds.

But to him, it seemed like forever.

Suddenly, the surface on which he had been standing began to crack. Tomas' eyes shot open as he felt the earth crumbling from underneath his feet, before he began to fall. His stomach was doing flips as he realized that he was free-falling to his death. In this situation, his powers were useless, and Smoke knew that.

_By the Elder Gods... I'm about to die_, was all Smoke could think. He wanted to die, but then again, he was ambivalent. Tomas did not know how to feel at this point.

The poor man was scared. Worried. Shocked; a wide array of similar emotions flying around in his mind.

He didn't even have time to scream when the ground beneath him had first completely collapsed, sending the Enenra into an unknown territory at the bottom of the cliff.

Ten minutes had passed since Smoke had fallen from the edge of the rock formation. The man was stunned, lying down in the grass until he finally began to stir. Opening his eyes, he found that his vision was still slightly blurry.

Smoke groaned in slight pain as he sat up, blinking his eyes repeatedly in efforts to clear his vision. Once his sight had finally readjusted, he gasped quietly as he took in his surroundings. As simplistic as it was, he had never seen such a beautiful place.

This area; it was a garden of different flowers and shrubberies. The branches of Sakura, pine and willow trees draped the vast, lush scenery at various angles, their full leaf branches laying down creating a luminous glow of macrocosm.

_Am I dead, or is this all merely a dream?_ Smoke thought to himself, still awestruck.

Suddenly, just as the Enenra started to stand, a slight rustling of branches and leaves sounded from a distance, causing Smoke's natural instincts to kick in.

"Show yourself!" he yelled, only to hear the echoing of his own voice.

Tomas rolled his eyes in mild annoyance, especially when no response was heard. Not only was he pissed off because he had been rejected by Sub-Zero, he was also irritated due to not knowing where he was.

He looked around from where he was currently standing, before he groaned in exasperation and began to wander throughout this alien realm.

_This area is too perfect to even be in Earthrealm. Outworld isn't like this at all, so this has to be Edenia_, Smoke thought to himself once more, as he still made his way to an unknown destination.

But how did he end up on Edenian soil? Especially after he had fallen off from the edge of a cliff? He was supposed to be dead!

Smoke was still walking when he heard the sound of twigs snapping once again. Only this time, the noise was much closer than before. Instinctively, the Enenra got into his fighting stance, preparing to attack anyone who dared approach him.

"Who's there?" he called out, in a calm voice. Smoke did not want to appear cowardly. Though he was a very emotional man, he could kill anyone who hurt him instantaneously.

No answer, yet again.

"For the love of Raiden!" Smoke yelled. "Have I gone mad?"

He stared up into the Edenian night sky, tears falling from his eyes yet again. Little did the Enenra know that he was being watched by a certain someone, until he felt a light stream of water hitting the back of his left leg.

"What the–?" Smoke started to say, before he was face-to-face with none other than–.

"Love is blind, isn't it?"

_Rain._

Tomas had heard numerous stories about the so-called Edenian Prince. Many Edenians regarded the water-bearing demi-god as a traitor to their realm.

"What the hell do _you_ know about love? And what the fuck are you doing here, _Prince_?" Smoke inquired, his tone of voice dripping with cruel hatred.

Rain smirked beneath his purple mask, before replying, "This is my kingdom, Earthrealmer. And I know what love is. I _am_ older than you, you naïve fool."

The Enenra bristled in agitation, remembering that Edenians had much longer life spans than those of Earthrealmers.

"Age has **nothing** to do with it, Rain. Also, aren't you the infamous traitor from this realm? You have absolutely _no_ room to judge," Tomas growled, anticipating an attack from whom he thought was his enemy.

It was the purple-clad man's turn to get irate, as he slowly started to creep towards the fuming Enenra.

"Be that as it may, _Smoke_," Rain started, inching closer towards the now intimidated vapor-wielder. "But that Cryomancer _friend_ of yours betrayed your love, did he not? He led you on, only to allow that hellspawn to claim him again and again."

"Sub-Zero is NONE of your concern!" Smoke shouted shakily, now face-to-face with the Edenian.

Rain took this opportunity to reach forward and rip off the other man's face mask, exposing the androgynous features the Enenra vowed himself to never again show.

Tomas started trembling. He was now remembering the endless bullying he'd endured during his years with the Lin Kuei, and he expected Rain to belittle him. However, there was no verbal taunt. Rain's eyes had visibly softened, and Smoke remained defiant, baring his fangs as a warning for the Edenian to get the hell away from him.

"Your insecurity is what keeps you behind. Sub-Zero may have pitied you, but your emotional weakness is what drove him away," Rain quietly said, his gaze not leaving the other's.

Smoke did not know how to react to the water-bearer's statement, but deep down in his heart, he knew Rain was right.

"He lied to me..."

"Yes, he did," Rain said, his deep voice maintaining an even tone.

"And I _loved_ him," Smoke whispered, tears falling from his eyes for the third time that night.

"You did, but it is evident that he did not love you back. Why should you allow yourself to keep dwelling on what could have been, when Sub-Zero is not the only man in the universe?"

Smoke was now looking at the ground, weeping silently. Rain placed his left hand under the Enenra's chin, gingerly lifting it so that he could look at him. He could see the hopelessness emanating from Smoke, like an aura that illuminated his very being.

Rain shook his head lightly as the unction to kiss the man's lips tugged at him. Obeying this sudden need, the Edenian prince pressed his lips onto the other man's lips.

Smoke's eyes popped open when he felt those soft lips place themselves upon his own. As if by instinct, his own lips involuntarily reacted to the kiss. Deftly, Rain's muscular arms moved upward and wrapped themselves around Smoke's lean hips. Tomas' hands raised up and clutched onto the Edenian's broad shoulders.

_What the hell am I doing? Why does this feel good?_ Smoke thought to himself as he kissed the other man.

**_Because you know you want this. To feel loved for once in your life..._**

_What the fuck?_

_**Yes, I know. I can hear your thoughts and so, I'm replying to them.**_

_Rain?_

_**Yes, Tomas?**_

Rain pulled his lips away from Tomas', gazing into his sullen grey orbs. Shaking his head once again, the Edenian saw that glitter of loneliness and need in Smoke's eyes. Rain knew he wanted to be the one to make this man in front of him smile; to take away the pain that he felt from being rejected by his first love. To show him what _true_ love is.

"Please. Don't stop," whispered the silver-haired man.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to," Rain replied, pushing his thin lips slightly harder against the other man's lips once again.

With their hands stationed where they were currently at, Rain and Smoke pulled their bodies flush together, enjoying the heat that arose from the close contact. This time, Smoke closed his eyes, relishing in the hallowed gentleness that the prince bestowed upon him.

This was definitely something that Smoke was not used to. Usually, the purple-clad ninja was always brash, arrogant, and acted like he had no sense of love or care whatsoever towards anyone or anything. He was just focused on acquiring power over Outworld.

But this _new_ side of Rain that he was experiencing was surely different in comparison to what he has seen. And, frankly, Tomas _could_ get used to this.

Especially after being subliminally cast away by his best friend.

A few seconds later, Rain's wet tongue weaved out of his mouth and gently licked the Enenra's bottom lip, requesting entry into the orifice he so desired to taste.

Smoke gladly responded back by opening his lips, allowing the other man entry into his mouth. The water-bearer eagerly took this opportunity to explore the grey ninja's hot mouth, his tongue swiftly circling around, touching every nook and cranny of his oral cavity.

Panting lightly in the kiss, Smoke gently rubbed the tip of his tongue under Rain's, earning a chuckle from the Edenian prince. Rain's tongue moved in and mildly massaged itself against Tomas', coaxing him into a passionate, wet French kiss.

Both men's hot orifices moved forward from their apertures out into the open, smoothly swiping and lapping against one another. Rain moaned lightly as he indulged in the amorous lip-lock, delighting himself in Tomas' taste. Smoke's taste buds went haywire as his tongue continued to massage against the other man. Moaning lightly, the Edenian man traced the tip of his oral orifice against Smoke's vampire-like fangs, exploring the features of this man that was shunned by the average person.

Parting after a few minutes, they gazed at each other's faces, noticing the small train of saliva that connected their lips together.

Rain averted his head down and noticed a bump in Tomas' crotch area, smirking at the fact that the Enenra was already hard from their kiss.

Smoke himself was a bit shocked at the fact that he had gotten an erection this quickly. It was just a simple French kiss.

Or _was_ it?

The prince's amethyst eyes rose up, and he grinned at the apparent blush that was on Smoke's face. Rain's left hand reached up and caressed Smoke's smooth, silver locks, relaxing him even more.

Water drops dripped down the trees and drizzled on top of the pair, the environment soothing the two inhabitants.

Grabbing a hold of Smoke's hand, Rain led him to a rather tall, lush, Sakura tree in the middle of the Edenian forest. Smoke's back hit the trunk with a slight thud, and he groaned silently. The purple ninja pressed his body flush against the Enenra's once again, looking at the man with a hint of arousal.

Tomas looked on at Rain with a confused expression, wondering if the man was only leading him on like Sub-Zero had.

He thought wrong.

This time, Rain smirked, sensually pressing himself against Smoke. He heard Tomas moan as he was grinding his hips against the other man, further arousing his body.

The prince's plan was for the Lin Kuei to ultimately surrender himself to him. He wanted to bend his will in his favor.

Maybe Rain would even keep him afterward.

Smoke's hands moved up to remove the other ninja's charcoal-colored hood, causing his raven hair to cascade down his shoulders. His blush became more evident upon viewing the demi-god before him, as his head was now completely revealed.

Rain smirked at the silver-haired man's shyness, proceeding to remove his grey vest-like garments, leaving the Enenra in his sleeveless black shirt and black pants. Smoke leaned back further against the tree, allowing the man to do whatever he pleased.

Not like it would matter anyway; Smoke and Rain were now free to give themselves to whomever they so desired.

Bending down to where his face was level with his covered erection, Rain's hands traveled against the hem of Smoke's pants. The Edenian male locked eyes with his new lover, grinning deviously as his right hand slipped underneath the lining of the black clothing and set his throbbing cock free.

Smoke kept his eyes focused on Rain, but the demi-god suddenly did something to him that caused his breath to be taken away.

The prince clutched Tomas' penis with his left hand, causing the demon to let out a low growl. Smoke watched as Rain's head moved forward, groaning when he felt the Edenian pressing his soft lips over the already glistening head.

His slick, wet tongue immediately began to lap against the smooth skin of the Enenra's shaft, earning a loud cry from him. Rain did the next best thing, and diligently slipped the first half of Smoke's long, thick erection into his mouth. Smoke was now going over the edge, enjoying the feeling he'd always secretly wanted to endure. Rain's head bobbed back and forth at a fast pace by this point, with his hand moving down to fondle Smoke's soft sack.

Rain twisted his head to pull the Enenra's entire length into his mouth, giving him no time to get used to the sensual sexual activity.

"Oh dear Elder Gods!" Smoke yelled, tossing his head from side to side, burying his hands in Rain's tousled hair.

The purple ninja chuckled at the other man's reaction and continued his oral onslaught. His other hand grabbed a hold of the base of his shaft, pumping him to time with his vacuum-like suctions.

Two seconds later, Tomas threw his head back, unable to take anymore of the extremely pleasurable sensations. Crying out in ecstasy, Smoke's penis shot out a set of semen into Rain's mouth, the other man eagerly drinking in his essence.

The Enenra's eyes shut tightly as he panted loudly. He was somewhat exhausted from the oral sex he just received.

Rain stood up slowly, licking his plush lips in dire satisfaction as he watched the fanged man recover. He never knew the man's love juices would be...so all-be-damned _appetizing_.

**_Heh, I knew that he would bend to my will..._**

The Edenian male averted his eyes down to his own crotch, noticing his own throbbing erection straining against the confinements of his royal purple-colored pants. Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of the brown rope that tied his armor and pants together and proceeded to drop his pants, along with his loincloth.

Smoke was still panting as he suddenly felt something smooth and wet rubbing against the head of his own cock. He abruptly cast his head down as he was curious to see what was probing against his tip.

His slate-grey orbs widened, glazing over with delectable passion as he watched the prince smother his pre-ejaculatory juices over the head of his thick penis. Tomas' mouth was agape as he felt his shaft pulsate and liven up again, bashfully letting his lover know that he was finally ready to be claimed. Licentious pants escaped his mouth as he viewed the demi-god's hardened dong, knowing fully well what was about to occur.

Smoke closed his eyes once again as he keenly nodded his head, giving Rain the final cue that he was ready to make love for the first time.

"R-R-Rain...Fuck me," wheezed Smoke.

"Heh. With pleasure," the other man responded. Gratuity lurked in his voice box.

Rain's muscular arms reached down wrapped themselves around Smoke's legs, holstering the grey ninja's sculpted calves up to his chest, and pressing his back against the huge tree bark.

Smoke drew in a large breath of air as he felt the Edenian prince's long dick mangle against his rather tight entrance, his pre-cum glistening over the said area and lubricating it. Without hesitation, Rain thrust the head of his large cock into the Enenra's backside, earning a loud, cat-like hiss from the vapor demon.

Tomas' eyes shut tightly as the water bearer continued to penetrate his virgin glory hole. Teeth gritted in pain, a buoyant grunt emitted from the grey ninja. Rain panted lightly as his long dick filled the other man, his grip on his ripped thighs as strong as ever.

A few seconds later, the head of Rain's penis had reached to the deepest depths of Smoke's body. The Edenian prince advanced his hips against the Lin Kuei elite's, his balls slapping against his perky ass. Smoke's teeth unclenched itself as he moaned lightly, feeling his lover's tip massage against his prostate.

Slowly, the two men began to make love under the blooming cherry tree.

Tomas' muscular arms wrapped themselves around the water user's neck. Panting hard, he threw his head back, moaning loudly as the other man pleasured his ass. Rain panted lightly himself as he thrust in and out of the Enenra. The purple clad warrior rested his forehead against his lover's as he pumped his thick cock into him.

Rain watched Smoke writhe in ecstacy as he began to fuck him harder. Every wanton expression that his face contorted in, he saw it. Sweat grazed down Tomas' chest, down to his chiseled abs and onto his crotch as his long, pale dick stood up at an angle in between the couple.

"Uhhh... ohh... Rain!" Smoke breathed.

The demi-god smirked at hearing his name being said and decided to increase the speed of his thrusts even further. Feeling his lover slam hard into his back region, Smoke cried out in ardorous rhapsody, his back pressed even further against the tree bunk.

"Mmm, yes," panted the other man.

Smoke's mouth opened up as he involuntarily bore his fangs, relishing in the potent solace of lovemaking. Rain moved his head forward, placing his lips upon the Enenra's lean neck, and feasting upon his supple flesh. All the while, his big shaft rubbed hard against Tomas' pleasure spot.

Scream after dire scream echoed from Smoke as he felt himself nearing to an intense climax. The Edenian continued to pound his dick into the other male, soon reaching his own orgasm.

Smoke grunted several times before he yelled out loud in blissful reverie, his hot semen shooting from his cock and up into the air, lightly coating his bare chest and Rain's neck.

The water ninja retracted his shaft and quickly dropped Smoke to the floor. The Enenra was then forced onto his knees, being face-level with the dominant man's crotch. He grabbed a handful of his soft silver hair and pulled his head forward, forcing his penis into his mouth as Rain began to ejaculate.

Rain threw his head back, moaning loudly as he felt Tomas suck him dry. Smoke's tongue lapped at his lover's sex organ, his heated and dry mouth suctioning and grinding against the smooth skin. Placing his hands on Rain's legs to balance himself, Tomas bobbed his head lightly, drinking in the Edenian male's succulent love juice.

His grey eyes gazed up at Rain's pleasure - stricken face, sweat dripping down his face and dampening his slightly disheveled black hair. He let his fangs graze against Rain's thick length, causing the purple clad ninja to gasp from the tingling sensation.

The prince, then, looked down at the man below him and caressed his hair. Smirking, he lifted him up and pressed him back to the sakura tree.

"Come with me, my little Enenra. Come and let us conquer the worlds together. All of Edenia and the other realms shall be ours," said Rain.

Smoke stood still for a moment, pondering on the water bearer's command. It's not like he had anything holding him back. Sub-Zero belonged to another man.

Tomas smirked deviously as he wrapped his arms around Rain's neck. "Sure...why not?!"

* * *

**Edited on 9/25/2012 by SS with original author's permission.**


End file.
